English Oral 2012
You will get first hand experience as the accountant compare to just learning the theory in classroom ' ' Preparation for documents could be complicated ' ' A good intern should have 3 things : first willing to learn attitude, second is to have an open mindset when working with others and lastly he/she should be dedicated during the intern duration regardless whether that person like it or not. ' ' Another important thing is about the benefit of another kind of intern which is paid intern, in my honest opinions all internship should be paid or at least cover part of the intern expense for example, transportation and daily necessities. ' ' # Teacher # Yes would love to but there seems to have no intern for being a teacher, you can apply for assistant teacher in secondary school or becoming a assistant tutor in university # None specific in mind, but i would love to return to my own univeristy/school to teach there. # Partly it would be because of whether the internship is paid or not. # Well, there is no such need to persuade my parents to become an intern, unless it is overseas internship, that would be another whole different story # Absolutely no # Yes, definitely because in the recent years, employers are looking for people and employees with more experience which require less training and therefore less expenses, rather than just pure qualification # It depends on which stage of your career you are right now, in the beginning you need a lot of experience while later on, you need qualification in order to have better promotion opportunities ' ' Most of the current tradition is wasteful when compared to let’s say, a few decades ago due to various reasons such as industrialization, blooming population and the influence of materialism in our modern world. Regretfully, as the state of the mooncake festival it is rather wasteful, however mooncake festival is not the only traditions that were affected. ' ' Yes why not, but this is rather a sensitive topic whereas there is certainly a generation gap between young people and the older ones. The older generations would prefer to keep the mooncake as the way it is as a way to preserve the tradition, however the we as the young generation might not feel that there is a need to stuck with the traditional version if there is a better version ' ' As mentioned in reading, in the perspective of the producer, they can use recyclable material for wrapping instead, and from the perspective of the consumer, they can always remind themselves to buy the appropriate amount. ' ' # I celebrate the Mid-Autumn festival with a family dinner usually. # Well my family doesnt get a lot of gift as mooncakes so we do usually finish all the mooncakes that were given by our relatives. # Not really, I bet that some random business just saw the profit in the mooncake at the time and decided to sell it during the festival, making up some story to go along. # More choices as consumers, as long as it is safe to eat, i have no special concern towards them # Could be, it depends on the receiving end, however it is not to say that the wrappings should not be high quality in order to prevent the mooncake to become stale # Absolutely not, the company with excessive wrappings of mooncakes simply wanted to boost their sales with their attractive wrappings, there is no logical reason for us to fine them, unless they’re going against a certain kind of law # Not really, in the commercial sense, the advertisement for mooncakes have started weeks even months before the festival, showing there is a huge demand for mooncakes every year. # Yes it is. ' ' Cosplay is very popular in Hong Kong, as you can see it every year in the Comic-con around August every year in Wanchai. ' ' Some view it as a waste of time, some view it as a harmless hobby ' ' The experience cosplayers can help the newcomers in a sense that giving them more background knowledge when it comes to cosplay, since most of their concerns is about whether the new cosplayer have enough knowledge when it comes to cosplaying and the manga character that they are impersonating. ' ' # As a mean of entertainment and it is some sort of exploring the fantasy world in comic books # I do not # Well in current weather of Hong Kong, I dont think so # It is popular among both genders, there is no such need to distinguish the only two biological gender in the world when it comes to entertainment # If i were, they would think it is a waste of time, and rather to put me into studying or after class tutorial # Acting and dressing as your favourite character is nothing new, just like in our daily life where you will behave similarly to your role model. # Simply because it is a form of socializing, i think that the young generation is becoming sick of online games and they would prefer to look for a group of people who share the same interest. # Politics, Singing and the way they dress ' ' ' ' Talking about how Stephen Chow as not only a comedic actors but also a as a director with international recognition ' ' There have been various interview as well as the internet, so I figure that would be where we start Movie appreciation, such as rewatching some of his famous movies ' ' # For me, most of the career in the society is about contribution, and acting is not the way i imagine myself giving back to the community # As human being if we are stuck with a single thing in life, it wouldnt be fun, so it is better to have a variety of selections that you can enjoy # Acting itself doesnt give alot of money, what gives actors of alot of wealth is because of their popularity, it comes after, doing commercial and doing advertisement is what giving them a lot of money. But i believe that it is only fair, since there are different level of actors anyways, and Stephen Chow could be one of the highest level. # Depends on what they are doing with their money and to what extent that large of amount of wealth changes them, some use it for charity while some use it on drug. # There seems to be none, but if i was to make a guess, i would choose liberal arts as something that people can rely on. # Appearance and skills of that actor. # Yes dark humour and satire are there with the sole purpose of raising awareness # Both are easy when it comes to the direction that the the director is taking ' ' Because it makes people life is easier in term of increasing their productivity ' ' Technology makes our daily lives easier from smartphones to computer ' ' I strongly believe all technology, if used in with their intended purposes ' ' # Smartphone # Well i do mainly use phones and computer at homes and at school # I do believe so, simply because older people are not prompt to rapid changes, my father for example took ages to learn how to turn on the computer and make the dial-up connections # I would not say that they prefer to use different technological products, but their purposes of using the technology is different, for example girls might use their smart phones and computer for window shopping, or boys might be using it for playing games. # Yes of course, i mean for the most part it improves our daily lives from increasing productivity to connect us despite our geographical differences. # Unfortunately yes as well, the obsession of people towards the usage of mobile phone can lead to unfortunate incident, ranging from people got crashed by cars on the street while playing pokemon go to weapon of mass destruction which is on the other end of the extreme # I believe it would be the computer and the internet, those things become such of important that i dont think i can survive my school life without them # In a recent psychology experiments, it shows that people are just simply sheep and they would most likely to follow the trend. ' ' * General tips for individual respond 1. Try to relate it back to your personal experience and remember you will have 1 minute to speak, so try to be as concise as possible with appropriate explanation 2. Your body language must be on par, from moving your chair to face other candidates to face the other candidate to eye contacts, these are the important factors to get a higher grades 3. Your pronunciation is important but the organization of your speech is more important when it comes to the first impression and getting high mark. Break down your sentence by using “first” “second” “last”/”third” 4. Unless asked, try to avoid using “I”